narutochroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Misaki Uzumaki
Misaki Uzumaki is a genin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and the jinchuuriki of Kurama, the nine Tailed-Fox. Personal * Birthday: October 8th (Libra) * Age: 12-13 * Gender: Female * Blood Type: A * Classification Sensor-Ninjutsu Type, Jinchuuriki * Affiliation: Konohagakure * Team: ? RANK: Academy Student CLAN: Uzumaki Clan NATURE TYPE: Wind Release, Wood Release FAMILY Akira Uzumaki (Father, deceased) Hotaru Uzuki (Mother, deceased) Yugao Uzuki(Aunt) Hashirama Senju (Ancestor through her father's side, he's like her great-great grandfather, deceased) Background Born to Akira Uzumaki and Hotaru Uzuki, Yugao's older sister. On the night of 10th of October, when Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage, was supposed to be born, a masked man attacked the Nine-Tails' Jichuriki and mother of the boy, Kushina Uzumaki. During the Nine-Tails' attack, Naruto was killed with his parents, who instructed Uzumaki Akira(childhood friend of the Hokage) to seal the Fox inside the two-days- old daughter, Misaki Uzumaki, since he was the only one who knew the funjutsu technique to seal the fox. Akira agreed to do it in order to save the village and the fox was sealed in Misaki but at the cost of his and Hotaru's lives. Thus Misaki grew up alone, trying to ignore the hateful stares of the other villagers and gain their approval, developing the dream to be recognized as their equal by becoming the first female Hokage! She tried many times to approach the villagers but they could only see her as the vessel of the monster that destroyed their village and killed their Hokage and loved ones. In the interest of protecting Misaki and in the hope that the younger generations would not emulate this position, the Third Hokage passed a decree of secrecy that strictly prohibited the adults from divulging her status as a jinchūriki. This policy was not entirely effective, as many of Misaki's peers followed their parent's example and shunned her. Her only family, Uzuki Yugao, even though she took her in, she acts indifferent to Misaki, not being able to forgive the cause of her beloved sister's death, and always away on missions. Appearance Misaki has violet-bluish short hair, whose colour she inherited form her mother, and sea-green eyes, which she inherited from her father. As a child she was flat-chested and kept her hair short, causing many to mistake her for a boy. She usually wears a lilac long sleeved t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan’s symbol on the sleeves and blue navy pants and ninja shoes. Her headband is on her left arm. Her face is round and childish, and her height is average, bearing a strong resemblance to her mother. Personality Misaki is very tomboyish and usually quiet, but not afraid to speak her mind. During mission she’s level-headed and concentrated on the objective but she’ll always put her friends first. She is very naïve when it comes to feelings and relationship mostly with boys: she is very polite and kind to everyone even if everyone hate her. Despite her calm and kind demeanour, she has a quick temper and occasionally lashes out violently at others if they anger her. This mostly happens when someone doubts the strength of her dreams and determination. Headstrong and intelligent as her father, but a disaster in social relationships like her mother. Misaki is childish most of the time. She cares deeply for her friends and is fiercely protective of them and she usually resorts to violence when someone is mean to them. In truth, behind her always present smile, Misaki is a very insecure and shy person that never knows how to express her feelings to others, thus making her look like a brash girl that strives for acknowledgment. Abilities As any Uzumaki, Misaki has a great amount of chakra, even more since she is a Jinchuuriki and she very skilled in its control like her mother. Misaki is a talented in ninjutsu while she lacks of physical strength and skill in taijutsu. Moreover Misaki has a remarkably powerful life force, again thanks to her Uzumaki's heritage. This grants her immense potential longevity as well as equally strong vitality. As a descendant of Hashirama, she possess the Wood release, but she isn't aware of it; thus her jutsu focus mainly on Wind Release. Her lack of ability in taijutsu is compensated by her brilliant mind and sensor abilities. Being able to create a winning strategy in a few seconds, even under pressure, Misaki’s strategies are unpredictable and creative. Thanks also to her sensor's abilities, she can discover her opponent weak points and strong ones just by looking at his or her fluctuations of chakra. Furthermore her sensor's ability allows her to find, sense, and track individuals through their chakra over vast range that exceeds ten kilometres. The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including herself, is under a genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular chakra, Misaki can perceive its location and movement with great detail. NINJA STATS Strength in Jutsu * Ninjutsu techniques: Talented * Genjutsu techniques: Average * Taijutsu arts techniques: Below Average * Kekkei Genkai traits: None * Doujutsu techniques: None * Kinjutsu techniques: Never Learned It * Fuuinjutsu techniques:None Strength in Missions * Intelligence: Above Average * Strength of your body's muscles: Average * Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: Above Average * Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: Above Average * Stamina amount: Gifted(for her Uzumaki's blood and Jinchuuriki's status) * Constitution well you can take a hit: Average * Chakra Control for medical ninja: Talented Trivia Misaki's hobbies are outdoor activities and training. Misaki's favorite foods are sweets and dango, while her least favourite food is peas and broccoli. U Category:Konohagakure Category:Genin Category:JInchuuriki